El haber nacido así
by bittul-eojin Minni
Summary: Ella no tiene la culpa de nacer así, no fue su elección, y sin embargo le toco pagar por quien sí quiso, pero ya basta, ahora le toca ser feliz. Reto temático de Noviembre del fórum "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, no los utilizo para fines lucrosos.

**Aviso: **Este fic, participa en: **"Reto temático de Noviembre: Larga vida a los OC" **en el foro: **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El haber nacido así:**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Kaleen sabe que es diferente, siempre lo fue, también sabe que vaya donde vaya no podrá encajar.

Su pequeña familia, conformada solo por su hermano pequeño, sus padres y ella misma, era muy unida, pero había momentos en los que se sentía excluida, en que no comprende que hace allí, con ellos.

Se dio cuenta que era diferente con su, bueno, "primer estallido de magia involuntario", si, lo recuerda perfectamente, tenía apenas 7 años.

Ese día estaba en el patio, jugando con Kenny, su hermanito de 3 años, estaba feliz porque sus padres la dejaron cuidándolo, mientras ellos estaban dentro preparando el almuerzo, ya la consideraban una niña grande.

La vio, una serpiente, negra y chiquita, no sabía que era, pero sí que era sumamente peligrosa, lo vio en un documental que pasaron por televisión, y si estaba en la televisión era porque es real ¿cierto?

Se volvió en pánico, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron debido al miedo y terror que sintió al ver a su hermanito acercarse a ese animal que se arrastraba por el suelo ¿Y si lo mordía como al tipo grandote de la tele? Él se murió por eso, según vio, no quería que a Kenny le pasara lo mismo, sus padres se pondrían muy tristes y le reprocharan el no haberlo ayudado, la odiaran por eso, no quiere que pase.

Solo quiere que la serpiente se vaya volando, que desaparezca. Grita fuertemente, llamando a sus padres para que le ayuden a salvar a Kenny, Kaleen sabe que no podría sola, o tal vez, es solo su instinto quien se lo dice.

Sus padres llegan corriendo, alentados por el grito, y lo que ven los aterra, esa pequeña pero letal serpiente mucho más cerca de su pequeño hijo, mientras su hija tiembla mirando la escena, sin poder hacer nada.

Klynn corre hacia la niña abrasándola, fuerte mientras John, va a por el pequeño, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, lo que vio lo dejo atontado.

La serpiente se elevó en los aires, sacudiéndose de forma rápida, como si fuera un sonajero siendo agitado por un bebé, para después caer al piso de un golpe seco, y por si fuera poco, empezó arder en llamas que la consumieron rápidamente.

Kaleen no se lo quiere decir a sus padres, pero sabe que es la causante de lo que le paso a la serpiente, fue su culpa, ella lo deseo, pero no se los dice, le da miedo que la traten por monstro.

A los 11 años confirmo lo que ya esperaba, no era una persona normal como su familia, ella era diferente, ese viejo con túnica y sombrero de lunares se lo dijo, era una bruja.

También le dijo que tenía un puesto asegurado como estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, que lo tenía desde que nació, solamente tenía que decidir junto a sus padres si quería ir, le dio una semana para pensarlo, al término de ese lapsus vendría por la repuesta.

Sus padres, comprensivos, le dejaron libremente el tomo de decisión a ella sola, pues era su futuro, si quería ser una bruja, que lo fuera.

Sus padres no se enteraron de lo decidió, si no el mismo día que el hombre mayor quien le advirtió lo que era, al principio la cuestionaron un poco, pero al explicarles sus razones o mejor dicho su razón, la comprendieron.

El día de su partida se mostraron algo recios a dejarla partir, solo la soltaron de ese enorme abrazo cuando les prometió escribirles todos los días y volver para navidad. Kenny lloraba, no quería que su hermana se fuera, le pareció muy dulce, Kenny era muy tierno.

Lamenta en serio el haber ido, de verdad lo lamenta, creyó que al fin que se sentiría parte de algo, como con su familia, solo que ahora estaría con gente igual a ella, con quien no tendría mucho miedo de mostrarse como realmente es.

Se equivocó, en realidad no era bienvenida ahí, a si se lo hicieron saber esos niños mayores que ella que se encontró en el tren, cuando la insultaron de esa forma tan horrible y la llamaron "sangre sucia" en ese momento no sabía que era, pero presentía que era un insulto, ahora, ya lo sabe realmente.

No le importaba, conoció a más personas como ella, "sangre sucias" con los que compartía, también, a gente como a esos chicos del tren, "Sangre puras" que la defendían de esos prejuiciosos.

Cuando al fin llego al castillo se maravilló, era hermoso, grande y majestuoso, la magia revoleteando por el lugar, todo era increíble. Su selección fue rápida, sencilla y el sombrero no dudo un momento en que casa ponerle, Gryffindor, así que pensó que pertenecía allí, sus años como estudiantes los disfruto, con sus compañeros tan unidos apoyándose los unos a los otros.

Pero eso ya no importa, solo fueron tres años de felicidad, solo tres años, que vivió la magia en paz, antes de que el Señor de las Tinieblas recuperara su poder.

Y lo hizo, Lord Voldemort, regreso, trayendo consigo la guerra, sumiendo al mundo mágico en la oscuridad.

Y ella fue capturada, tenía 13 años y no sabía luchar, la acusaron de robo de magia, ¿Robar ella? Suena ilógico, Kaleen nació como bruja, no los encerró en una extraña máquina para extraer sus poderes y tomarlos para ella, tal como sucedía en las películas muggles.

No tenía la culpa de nada, y aun así fue encerrada. En Azkaban, como si ella fuera… Como si fuera una asesina, cuando en realidad lo eran ellos. Los Mortifagos.

Los gritos de los demás prisioneros la atormentan, al igual que los recuerdos, al igual que los dementores. Sus propios gritos la hacen sufrir, recuerdos nada agradable, no más bien, recuerdos nada agradables de hace muy pocos años, aun es una niña, una niña que necesita la protección de su madre.

Pero ya no está, por que la mataron; los Mortifagos, junto a su padre y a su pequeño hermano, no había necesidad de hacerlo, eran muggles, no podrían hacer nada contra brujos tan poderosos.

Quiere morirse, ya ha aguantado mucho en esa fría celda, ha estado varios meses ¿4? ¿O quizás 5? No tiene la cuenta en concreto.

Los dementores se acercan a su celda, es hora de su tortura, recuerdos de su familia empiezan a galoparse en su mente.

Y se ríe, se ríe con fuerza, casi con felicidad, sus ojos brillan, brillan oscuros llenos de demencia, por fin ha visto a su pequeña familia ¡Están con ella!, han venido a buscarla, ¡Estarán juntos! ¡Por siempre!

Y ahora ríe demente mientras se acerca a la pared cerca de los garrotes, le dice a mamá y a papá que la esperen un momento más, a Kenny que pronto volverán jugar. Se da un golpe contra la pared, fuerte, al cual le siguen varios más, se ha abierto una gran brecha en la frente, pronto la pared y el piso se llenan de sangre, sigue golpeándose, con mucha más fuerza, no parece dolerle, pues, solo sonríe, mientras da unas pequeñas risitas divertidas debes en cuando.

Para de repente, mientras empieza a correr por toda la celda, sigue riendo, está más que feliz, el piso se sigue manchando de sangre, dándole un toque mil veces más tétrico, mas caótico, mas muerto a ese pequeño espacio al cual fue confinada.

Se cae, la pérdida de sangre ya es mucha, no puede mantenerse en pie, por lo que solo se queda tirada en el frio piso, con esa sonrisa demente en los labios, hasta que todo se vuelve más negro de lo que estaba, y por fin se reúne con su familia.

Ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido bruja, el haber nacido en una familia de muggles, pero pago por aquel que quiso que fuera así, lo hizo, sufrió mucho, más de lo que prácticamente un bebe podría soportar ¡Ni siquiera los adultos podría! Pero ya basta, es su hora de ser feliz, y Kaleen lo sabe, será feliz, al final lo será.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora: **Si, si ya sé que la ortografía es horrible y la narración, pero no tengo Beta, y se me da fatal la ortografía ¿Alguien quien se apiade de mí?, oh y también sé que es horrible, y espantoso y los más horrible que he escrito nunca, y juro que quería darle un final lindo y feliz, pero últimamente se me pego una canción que conduce al suicidio y la locura, preferí hacer esto que cortarme las venas (Lunita, si lees estos, seguro que sabes a cual canción me refiero).

Bueno dejen review diciendo lo espantoso que es esto, los agradeceré y tratare de responderlos (no como los de Regulus que apenas voy por la mitad).

**Hasta Luego. **


End file.
